The present invention relates to a flooring material comprising sheet-shaped floor elements which are joined by means of joining members.
Prefabricated floor boards provided with tongue and groove at the edges are quite common nowadays. These can be installed by the average handy man as they are very easy to install. Such floors can, for example, be constituted of solid wood, fibre board or particle board. These are most often provided with a surface layer such as lacquer, or some kind of laminate. The boards are most often installed by being glued via tongue and groove. The most common types of tongue and groove are however burdened with the disadvantage to form gaps of varying width between the floor boards in cases where the installer hasn't been thorough enough. Dirt will easily collect in such gaps. Moisture will furthermore enter the gaps which will cause the core to expand in cases where it is made of wood, fibre board or particle board, which usually is the case. The expansion will cause the surface layer to rise closest to the edges of the joint which radically reduces the useful life of the floor since the surface layer will be exposed to an exceptional wear. Different types of tensioning devices, forcing the floor boards together during installation can be used to avoid such gaps. This operation is however more or less awkward. It is therefore desirable to achieve a joint which is self-guiding and thereby automatically finds the correct position. Such a joint would also be possible to utilise in floors where no glue is to be used.
Such a joint is known through WO 94/26999 which deals with a system to join two floor boards. The floor boards are provided with a locking device at the rear sides. In one embodiment the floor boards are provided with profiles on the lower side at a first long side and short side. These profiles, which extends outside the floor board itself, is provided with an upwards directed lip which fits into grooves on the lower side of a corresponding floor board. These grooves are arranged on the second short side and long side of this floor board. The floor boards are furthermore provided with a traditional tongue and groove on the edges. The intentions are that the profiles shall bend downwards and then to snap back into the groove when assembled. The profiles are integrated with the floor boards through folding or alternatively, through gluing.
According to WO 94/26999, the floor boards may be joined by turning or prizing it into position with the long side edge as a pivot point. It is then necessary to slide the floor board longitudinally so that it snaps into the floor board previously installed in the same row. A play is essential in order to achieve that. This play seems to be marked with the Greek letter Delta in the figures. A tolerance of +−0.2 mm is mentioned in the application. Such a play will naturally cause undesired gaps between the floor boards. Dirt and moisture can penetrate into these gaps.
It is also known through WO 97/47834 to manufacture a joint where the floor boards are joined by turning or prizing it into position with the long side edge as a pivot point. According to this invention a traditional tongue has been provided with heel on the lower side. The heel has a counterpart in a recess in the groove of the opposite side of the floor board. The lower cheek of the groove will be bent away during the assembly and will then snap back when the floor board is in the correct position. The snap-joining parts, i.e. the tongue and groove, is in opposite to the invention according to WO 94/26999 above, where they are constituted by separate parts, seems to be manufactured monolithically from the core of the floor board. WO 97/47834 does also show how the tongue and groove with heels and recesses according to the invention is tooled by means of cutting machining. This invention does also have the disadvantage that the best mode of joining floor boards includes longitudinal sliding for joining the short sides of the floor boards, which also here will require a play which will cause unwanted gaps between the floor boards. Dirt and moisture can penetrate into these gaps.
It is, through the present invention, made possible to solve the above mentioned problems whereby a floor element which can be assembled without having to be slid along already assembled floor elements has been achieved. It is thereby made possible to achieve tighter joints. Accordingly, the invention relates to a flooring material comprising sheet-shaped floor elements with a mainly square or rectangular shape. The floor elements are provided with edges, a lower side and an upper decorative layer. The floor elements are intended to be joined by means of joining members. The invention is characterised in that:
a) The floor elements are provided with male joining members on a first edge while a second, opposite, edge of the floor elements are provided with a female joining member. The male joining member is provided with a tongue and a lower side groove. The female joining member is provided with a groove and a cheek, the cheek being provided with a lip. The floor elements are intended to mainly be joined together by tilting the floor element to be joined with an already installed floor element or a row of already installed floor elements, with the male joining member of the floor element angled downwards and that the first edge is allowed to be mainly parallel to the second edge of the already installed floor element or elements. The tongue of the tilted floor element is then inserted into the groove of the female joining member of the already installed floor element or elements. The tilted floor element is then turned downwards, with its lower edge as a pivot axis, so that the lip eventually snaps into the lower side groove where the decorative upper layer of the floor elements are mainly parallel.
b) The floor elements are moreover provided with a male vertical assembly joining member on a third edge while a fourth edge is provided with female vertical assembly joining member. The fourth edge is arranged on a side opposite to the third edge.
c) The floor elements are alternatively provided with a male vertical assembly joining member on a third edge, while a fourth edge also is provided with male vertical assembly joining member. The fourth edge is arranged on a side opposite to the third edge. Adjacent male vertical assembly joining members are thereby joined by means of a separate vertical assembly joining profile. Two adjacent edges of a floor element can hereby be joined with a floor element adjacent to the first edge and a floor element adjacent to the third or fourth edge at the same time, and in the same turning motion.
The force needed to overcome the static friction along the joint between two completely assembled male and female joining members is preferably larger than 10N per meter of joint length, suitably larger than 100N per meter of joint length.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the floor elements are provided with male vertical assembly joining members on a third edge and provided with female vertical assembly joining members on a fourth edge. The male vertical assembly joining members are provided with mainly vertical lower cheek surfaces arranged parallel to the closest edge. The lower cheek surfaces are intended to interact with mainly vertical upper cheek surfaces arranged on the female vertical assembly joining members so that two joined adjacent floor elements are locked against each other in a horizontal direction. The male and female vertical assembly joining members are provided with one or more snapping hooks with matching under cuts which by being provided with mainly horizontal locking surfaces limits the vertical movement between two joined adjacent floor elements.
The floor elements may alternatively be provided with male vertical assembly joining members on both a third and a fourth edge. These edges are then snap joined by means of a vertical assembly profile which on both sides of a longitudinal symmetry line is designed as a female vertical assembly joining member according to the description above. Two joined adjacent floor elements are locked to each other in a horizontal direction via the vertical assembly profile while, at the same time, vertical movement between two joined adjacent floor elements is limited.
The joint between a third and a fourth edge of two joined floor elements preferably comprises contact surfaces which are constituted by the horizontal locking surfaces of the under cuts and hooks, the mainly vertical upper cheek surfaces and lower cheek surfaces as well as upper mating surfaces.
The joint between two joined floor elements suitably also comprises cavities.
According to one embodiment of the invention the snapping hook is constituted by a separate spring part which is placed in a cavity. Alternatively the undercut is constituted by a separate spring part which is placed in a cavity. The spring part is suitably constituted by an extruded thermoplastic profile, a profile of thermosetting resin or an extruded metal profile.
The vertical assembly joining profiles are suitably shaped as extended profiles which suitably are manufactured through extrusion which is a well known and rational method. The vertical assembly joining profiles are suitably shaped as extended lengths or rolls which can be cut to the desired length. The length of the vertical assembly joining profiles considerably exceeds the length of a floor element, before being cut. The lateral joints of the floor will only need shorter pieces of vertical assembly joining profiles which are positioned as each new floor board is introduced to a row. Vertical assembly joining profiles according to the present invention may be manufactured of a number of different materials and manufacturing methods. Among the most suited can, however, be mentioned injection moulding and extrusion. Suitable materials are thermoplastic materials such as polyolefins, polystyrene, polyvinyl chloride or acrylnitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer. These may suitably be filled with, for example, wood powder or lime in order to increase the rigidity but also to increase the adhesion when glue is used. It is also possible to mill a vertical assembly joining profile from a material such as wood, fibre board or particle board.
The flooring material including the floor boards and joining profiles above is most suited when installing floors where it isn't desired to use glue. It is, however, possible to use glue or twin-faced adhesive tape in order to make the installation irreversibly permanent. The glue or tape is then suitably applied on, or in connection to, possible cavities or faces below the upper mating surfaces.